


Blood Gods

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Phil1za Minecraft, Technoblade - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Blood for the blood gods - Freeform, Dream Smp, Please read, cant do tags, sbi, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: Technoblade isnt the only blood god. There are three Philza,Wilbur,and Techno. It’s one whole family actually. But Tommy dosent know about what his family is and what he will be come until one day.A little ooc
Relationships: Blood - Relationship, L’Manburg death, Philza/Techno, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit - Relationship, Wilbur Soot - Relationship, Wilbur/Tommyinnit - Relationship, bad at writing - Relationship, blood for the blood god - Relationship, blood for the blood gods, cant do tags - Relationship, tommyinnit angst - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

There are four things that matter the most to the Sleepy boi family the family isn’t normal, there blood gods. Once a child of the family turns 16 they give the child a pice of jewelry. The jewelry gives the person there so called “powers”. Techno holds the most powerful pice of jewelry. The reason why they are like this is because they are blood gods. Today is a special day, today Tommy the youngest son is turning 16. Tommy has no clue about his family, he knows only about Techno. Tommy gets up and ready the day. He comes downstairs and he sees a note to go to the basement. He thought this was weird seeing how he was banned from the basement but, he went there anyway. The basement was red and gold and was weird. “Tommy!” Wilbur said walking up to him grabbing his hand pulling him to the front. Phil laid a box on a table and told Tommy to sit which he did. “Tommy do you remember the stories I told you as a kid?” Phil sat down in front and made a sign for his brothers sit. “Yea they are messed up. So much blood.” Tommy recalled and he saw how serious his family looked. “Is everything ok? What’s happening?” Tommy looked concern. “Everything is fine Tommy. But the stories were told to you for a reason.” He paused and continue “we aren’t a normal family in fact we aren’t even human-“ “You guys aren’t human I’m human” Tommy cut off Phil. “Let me continue Tommy, you aren’t human you just don’t know it. Tommy inside this box is a special pice of jewelry that you cannot tell anyone about.” He pushed the box Tommy opened and there was a ring in it. “Put it on” Techno Offered. “Ok before I do that tell me what are we then. If we aren’t human” said annoyingly. “Blood gods. We all of us have a special pice of jewelry and a trait from the jewelry. Mine is my wings and my bracelet. Techno’s is his earring and I’m sure you know his trait. Wilbur’s is his necklace and his trait his ability to manipulate through song much like a siren” Phil said in a calming way. Tommy looked at the ring “what will be my trait?” Tommy wonders. “No clue but you probably be like me just not pig like” Techno said not even making eye contact Tommy went quite and thrown himself in his thoughts. “Is this the thing that happens when you turn 16? And just like Techno? Techno is crazy sometimes. God what is going on”. Tommy look at ring and touched it, he felt like there was something in it that made him feel powerful. “Can I ask you guys a question?” They all nod, “is this why I hear voices begging for blood?” “Yes” Techno whips his head to look at Tommy “I hear them too. We all do I’m sure” Tommy nods again. Tommy puts the ring on and faints. “It started” Phil said picking up Tommy and putting him in is bed.


	2. Effects in teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do summaries it’s 12 am uhhhh Tommy family go crazy

Tubbo comes by with a box for Tommy he knocks on the door and Wilbur answers. “Hey Tubbo, how can I help you?” Tubbo hands out the box “it’s for Tommy.” Wilbur and Tubbo chat for a bit and Tubbo heads off. Wilbur puts the box on Tommy’s side table. He checks up on Tommy and sees no changes. He laughs quietly and leaves. “Wilbur don’t go in his room right now” Phill said with a angry tone. Wilbur goes to his room and vibes. Phil asks for help setting up a room for Tommy to train in. 

Eight hours later  
————————-  
Tommy awakes and feels weird he goes to see himself in the mirror. He has black and yellow, much like Technoblade. But he looks normal as far as he knows. “Ok then-“ he cuts himself off and looks at his teeth. “M-My teeth are sharp”. He goes to the living room and sees Phil. “Hey Phil, so umm my teeth are sharp and eyes are like Techno’s. The fuck is going on?” Phil laughed and goes up to Tommy and pats his hair. “Well I guess that’s your traits anyway we should train” Tommy tilted his head in confusion “sure.” Tommy goes with Phil and saw Wilbur and Techno training. Tommy wonders why they are training and what the hell is going on. Tommy picks up a sword and joins them. “Hey kid” Techno runs to attack him Tommy defends himself and Wilbur dose the same as Techno. Tommy and Phil fight the other boys until sun down. Tommy goes to his room and sees a box on his side table. He opens it and sees a picture of him and Tubbo outside of L’Manburg, he smiles and puts it on his dresser and smiles. He is called down for dinner and chats with his family for a bit. He finished up and is told to go to his room, which he dose. “So, when are we gonna tell him about the plan?” Techno said with tone of insanity “I’m thinking in a month, he needs time to adjust” Wilbur commented “Dream agreed to help us he will get impatient. I say a week, he may need more convincing but the voices will help with that.” Phil look down staring evilly at the table. “He will hate so much as well and it involves Tubbo.” Phil continues “I’m sure we can’t get him on our side as well we may have to hurt their friendship.” “No. Tommy can’t handle that. We will save Tubbo.” Wilbur said trying to not yell. They all nod in agreement. “Well, I guess we should do a week” Techno said getting up to another room and they all follow him. They all shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more I exited to get into the drama


	3. Path to insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw alcohol

Tommy wonders how Tubbo will think of him. He isn’t himself anymore, he looks like a monster, a horrifying monster. Maybe Tubbo will like it, maybe he won’t mind. He still is Tommy, Tubbo’s Tommy and Tubbo is his best friend surely he will accept him for who he is. Maybe he should talk to him tomorrow. Yeah he will do that. But why was he told to go to his room. This day has been so weird for him. The voices start to get louder and louder and he feels like he is going crazy. “Blood, chaos, death” they whisper to him, he traps himself in his thoughts before he hears a knock on his door. “Oh hey Wilbur” Wilbur walked to him and ask to follow him. “Where we going?” Tommy says “here” Wilbur opens a door and pushes Tommy in it. Phil enters the room with a smile. He has a look a bloodshed in his eyes which terrifies Tommy. There is a table in the middle of the room and it has a bottle of wine on it and four cups. Phil sits down on a chair and pours a cup of wine. “Tommy, sit down” Phil sounded crazy. Tommy sat down and Technoblade came in and sat as well. Techno looked more insane if that was possible. Tommy just looked scared “what the hell is going on?” Tommy yelled and they just laughed, why did they laugh. Damn it what is going on with his “Tommy, will you do anything for L’Manburg?” Techno asked “yes of course! Even though they exiled Wilbur and I. And had to move in with you guys” he explained. Techno and Phil shared a look with each other. Phil gave a cup of wine to Techno and pour another for himself and he called Wilbur. Wilbur poured himself a cup of wine as well. “Tommy follow us” Phil grab his arm guiding him to a small black room. They pushed him in and locked the door. “Listen to the voices Toms.” Techno walked off saying. Tommy stood there in shock and the voices talk to him. “Tommy, they left you. L’Manburg should burn for that.” “Tubbo hates you trust no one only your family.” “Kill everyone” “DEATH” they repeat it slowly driving him insane


	4. American healthcare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into the tea!

A month had passed and Tommy wasn’t the same, the same thing with his family. Phil decided to tell Tommy the big plan. To end it all. Blow up L’Manburg. He knew he would be on board, with all the pain he’s been through, he knows he wants death. 

Tommy is called to the basement. He sits at the table trying to keep the voices down. “Yes?” He says fiddling with his fingers.

“Tommy, were the bad guys right?” Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy jumps from that

“I don’t think so” Tommy tries to calm himself. What the hell is going on? It’s the same look they were giving when they told him about the mess his family was. 

“Tommy, why did you and Wilbur get exiled from L’Manburg?” Phil said. He looked insane, all of them did. “Because of Shlatt right? So why don’t we make them pay.” Phil waved his hand and Dream walked in. Now Tommy was surprised. “They threw you and Wilbur out. You made that land Tommy. And what was it for all for nothing. So let’s blow it up!” Everyone but Tommy smiled. They are all insane. But Tommy I thought about it for a moment. 

“Tommy, we are blowing up L’Manburg tomorrow. And killing everyone.” Dream spoke up “the plan is you talk to Tubbo and you let us in. Then me and Wilbur will got to blow it up! Phil,Technoblade, and you will kill the people who survive the blast.” Tommy looked at Dream in shock. Why the hell is he doing this? 

“Do I have to kill Tubbo?” Tommy question “I’m not going to kill him. He’s my best friend.” Tommy question and turn into a yell. Everyone nodded and Tommy backed up.

“Well if he was still alive that is.” Techno laughed. “If you don’t join us it’s fine. We’ll can do it by ourselves if you aren’t joining.”

Everyone was staring at Tommy. But the voices are screaming to join and he is going crazy from them. He wants to make them pay for exiling him and his brother. How dare they! He help make that land. Tommy wants to kill everyone for it. But not Tubbo. His Tubbo. And he is Tubbo’s Tommy. Should he join them? Tommy sat there thinking.

“So what will it be?” Phil asked

“Yes.”

They all smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. But would y’all like a Discord server? Please comment and I see about making one! Have a nice day/night


End file.
